Behind Bars
by ForeverLove2196
Summary: Rose and Lissa are the top assassins for the Strogoi. Their dads being the bosses, means they are to take over. The Guardians and Royals, a special sector of the CIA are to put them behind bars. Dimitri, Christian and Adrian lead the sector. When dawning on Rose that her fater is to end up behind bars, will she straighten up or will the thrill to kill destroy her and Liss?
1. Introduction

There is a complex system in this life. What life you ask? Rose is an assassin, Strogoi assassin. Strogoi's are big, they have many members, doing jobs that range from just robbing a man to killing. Rose and Lissa are the best in the business, Rose is almost at the point of taking over the business when the leader, her father and mother, step down. Lissa will take over her father's part too. The duo rocking the world, controlling death for humor. When the Guardians and Royals get involved, a CIA type organization, they know they want out of this terrible life, but will the thrill to kill control them? I don't know, maybe. Dimitri Belikov, Christian Ozera, and Adrian Ivashkov control that CIA wing, they are ordered to find Rosemarie Mazur, and put her behind bars with proof without reasonable doubt. Dimitri is sure he can do this, but he might just find a reason to change his mind. Christian and Dimitri fight love, even at its strongest, just to put them behind bars.


	2. Beginning

"How did it go?" Lissa asked as I undid my corset. I had a dress code, assassins should be sexy and know how to lure them in. I smiled.

"The Newbs are cleaning up as we speak." Lissa laughed. The newbs were just out of training over in Russia, we had them clean up everything until we thought they could handle a mission. Usually it was just getting money from people, because they weren't experienced enough to kill and get away with it. "So, what do you want to do tonight?" I asked, slipping on a tank top and sweats.

"The bosses want to video chat, they have a new job for us." Lissa stood from my large bed, petting her fat house cat that liked to hiss and scratch me. He was with her through everything, that's why we 'had' to keep him… you know, even if he gave me rabies or tried to kill me repeatedly. I say we just make Oscar weenies, but Lissa says that's animal 'abuse'.

"What is it?"

"It involves that stupid sector again." My jaw set.

"Can't they ever just leave us the fuck alone?" I growled.

"Apparently not." She grumbled back. "Let's go see what daddy dearest wants." We walked to the meeting room, sitting in the plush swivel chairs. As if they saw us enter, their Skype name popped up with a call. We hit accept and Eric 'The Beast' Dragomir and Abe 'The Snake' Mazur popped up.

"Hello girls, Rose how did it go?" my father's stern voice sounded.

"Great, Newbs are cleaning up." He smirked, I knew where I got my evil side from. "What's this new job?"

"There's a snitch Rosemarie." My jaw tightened again. "Several of them, if they get solid proof then we are finished for. Kill whoever knows the secrets." My face scrunched, I was tired of blood. "There are two spots opening up in that field, get the jobs and do what you must. Eddie will hack into their system and Mason will bug everything."

"Got it boss." I went to click the end call button until Eric spoke.

"Oh, and girls?" we looked at him. "Be careful." Abe nodded, agreeing. We nodded, smiling slightly. We ended the call.

"We should start right away." I muttered. We had a headquarters no one could find, we had untraceable everything, we knew how to get things done.

"Yeah, let's get into our business attire." We separated ways, showering and throwing on clothes that would seem appropriate. We met back up at a shared car. We removed the license plate, switching it to one of the thousands we had from others. "Ready?" I nodded. It was going on nine in the morning, I'm a night owl, being up at this time is an unholy concept to me. I drove into the large city, going to CIA headquarters. We walked in with style. We approached the flustered woman secretary.

"How may I help you?" she squeaked out.

"We heard there was two openings and we want to talk to the director of the Guardians/ Royals."

"They are all up on the ninth floor, go on up, I will let them know you are coming." We nodded, walking to the elevator. I waited until the doors closed before speaking.

"Edwin and Masey are going to need help." Lissa nodded, we both eyed the elevator, looking for any sign of cameras or microphones. The elevator dinged, letting us off. I was grinning on the inside, who would of thought that I, Rosemarie Mazur, would be in the CIA headquarters where the people that hunted us were?

**DPOV:**

I looked at where Christian and Adrian were spinning in their chairs. "You know, we are all twenty six and I think I'm more mature than you." I commented.

"Whatever." Adrian scoffed. The phone rang, stirring Adrian. He went and answered it. "What?" he went silent, his stature stiffening, and his eyes widening. "Are you sure?" he grunted a response, hanging up the phone.

"What?" Chris asked.

"Rosemarie Mazur and Vasilissa Dragomir have just entered the building, they are on their way up to interview for a job." My eyes almost popped out of my head. "Yes, I think we should give it to them."

"What?" Chris asked hesitantly.

"We can catch them easier that way, knowing they are showing up and working under us will make it easier to put them behind bars." Adrian stated as if it were obvious.

"I agree." A knock came at the door. Adrian answered it, opening it to two beautiful women. The dark haired beauty was mesmerizing. She was also a serial killer.

**RPOV:**

We smiled at the handsome man that had opened the door to us. "I just got a call from my secretary saying you were coming." He smiled, his obvious anxiety in his eyes.

"Yes, we heard there were two positions opening up and we wanted to speak with you." Lissa said, her voice like a song. The leader of the sector just looked her over.

"Well, come in." we entered the office, the door shutting behind us. My eyes looked around the office, making sure there were no cameras or microphones hidden. My eyes took everything in, the disorganized desk to the neat file case. Liss and I stood together, I sensed her doing the same thing. I examined the men next. The tallest being way over six foot. I noticed no ring on his finger and the gun strapped to his foot and hip. The next was the one that let us in, a gun on his back and ankle. Then the other, a knife strapped to his arm beneath his dress shirt and a gun on his hip. I glanced at Lissa, seeing her check the guy out. I elbowed her, she turned to me. "Why do you want to work here?"

"Well…" Liss started out, staring at the boy again.

"Well, we want to help our society." I lied. "I mean there is so many murders happening recently and none of which are being investigated well, no offense." Liss just nodded. "I think you will find us totally capable of doing the… dirty work." I kept the mocking laughter from my lips.

"Are you two good fighters? Good gun aim?" The pale black haired one spoke.

"Yes."

"Do you two have the ability of spotting everything?" it was oddly asked, but I knew what he meant.

"There's a gun on your ankle and hip along with him." I pointed to the tall one. "Well, actually yours is in the groove of your back." I told the brunette. "Him…" I pointed at the pale one. "He has a knife strapped to his arm beneath his dress shirt that will slide out if he needs to use it quickly, but he also has a gun on his hip." I elbowed Liss, trying to get her to talk.

"You have a that mail opener on your desk for easy access and then you have a hidden compartment just under your laptop so you can get it if needed." They watched us slightly shocked, but expected us to notice it. I looked at Lissa.

"Well done…" the pale one asked our names.

"Allison and Rosie." I supplied. Our code names, not that intelligent, we know. Better than calling murder 'big green tractor'. That was our stupid mistake.

"This is Dimitri Belikov and Christian Ozera, they are my partners, we lead this sector. I'm Adrian Ivashkov." I smiled a polite smile. "We need people, so can you start tomorrow?"

"Yes." I said certainly.

"Perfect, we can train in the gym tomorrow morning, six am sharp." I mentally groaned. Lissa was drooling over the dark haired man, Christian.

"Liss." I hissed, elbowing her ribs.

"Perfect." She squeaked.

"Thank you, we'll see you tomorrow." I grabbed Lissa's arm, dragging her out of there. Once far enough away I threw her in front of me. "What the hell was that?" I hissed.

"What was what?" she asked.

"You drooling over that… trash." I snarled. "You need your guard up Lissa." I told her seriously. "We are to take over soon, don't fuck up so that we're behind bars." I whispered harshly.

"I won't. We need to go get cover up." I nodded, walking with her down the stairs fast. We darted out of there.

**DPOV:**

"What the hell was that?" her beautiful voice hissed.

"What was what?" Vasilissa whispered back.

"You drooling over that… trash." She snarled. I looked at Christian, seeing him glaring at where she would be standing. "You need your guard up Lissa." She said seriously. "We are to take over soon, don't fuck up so that we're behind bars." She whispered harshly.

"I won't." she promised. "We need to go get cover up." I looked at Adrian questioningly as they disappeared fast.

"They have the leader marks on their back. It's a huge dragon."

"Why a dragon?" Christian asked.

"In myths they killed thousands and tortured whole countries… see the connection?" I looked to where Rosemarie and Vasilissa just stood.

"They kill so easily."

"Yes, well, I'm guessing they are in perfect shape and will be kicking our asses tomorrow." Adrian smirked at us. "Better go get Advil for the pain that is sure to come tomorrow."

**RPOV:**

I spent all night training. I couldn't sleep, it was scary thinking that I would be murdering right under the nose of the people that wanted me behind bars, or most likely dead. I worked until Lissa came down at five to get me. "Get in the shower Rose. Don't want to be late." She actually looked excited to be going in. I just stared at her, my breathing slightly heavy from running.

"Okay…" I muttered. I quickly went up to my room, showering and dressing. Liss came in with the cover up. I let her cover up our Dragon tattoos, that was the one thing that would give us away for sure. I slid on my formal attire, business formal. I grabbed workout clothes and walked with Lissa to the car. "Who did your tattoo?" I asked.

"Jesse was up and about to head to train when I asked him if he would." I nodded. Jesse was nice to us, everyone was. They knew when not to fuck with people, especially us, it meant you were dead, no questions asked. I drove silently into town. "Everyone says we'll end up behind bars with this mission." She spoke quietly as I parked.

"We won't. I'll go to jail before I let you Lissa. You don't deserve that." She smiled sadly at me.

"I want out of this life Rose." I looked down into my lap. I bit my lip.

"I do to, but we're in for life Liss. Even if we ran we would be hunted by our own people, dragged back to take leadership once more… we can change everything once we're in charge Liss. Maybe even clear our names."

"We both know you're lying. We will never be cleared, the thrill to kill controls us, it's in our blood."

"I'm sorry you were raised to be this Liss. I don't mind, but I see it's finally taking a toll on you."

"It's fine, it isn't anything we can't handle. Let's go in before we are officially late." She got out, I followed her inside, locking my car. We walked into the building, noticing the secretary pushed a button behind her desk. We eyed her suspiciously before going up to the ninth floor. "They know." She whispered.

"Yes, but then again it's us controlling the game. Keep your calm and no drooling over that mongrel." I said simply. "Understand?" she nodded.

"He's not the only pretty one to look at. Did you see the other two?" she asked, hoping to get me to smile.

"Yes, I saw all three." I bit back my smile.

"The tall one looked like your type." I eyed her.

"Give up Liss." I whispered, watching for any signs of life. "No matter how hard we try to change things, you're right. In the end they're the good guys and we're the bad. Let's not mix the two. Falling for someone is not on the schedule. The snake and the beast want us to get this job done. It's in and out."

"What if we used them against themselves?" she asked. I looked around, I saw a shadow just down the corridor.

"Stop, someone is coming." I looked at the shadow. Liss did too. She took out her phone, typing it out. _What if we use them against themselves? They have files on us and every murder we've ever committed, seducing them and then sneaking into the office to look at witnesses and find the snitch. _I smirked at her. I typed back. _Are you sure you just don't want to roll in the sheets with the pale boy?_ Her face flushed, my smirk growing. "Let's go, we're almost late." I said, noticing the time. We walked to their office, knocking. Adrian, the green eyed beauty opened it.

"Hey, you just made it."

"Yep, told you we'd be here." I smiled at him, watching Liss with my peripheral.

"Come in." he let us inside, the other two already waiting on us. He shut the door behind him. "So, you sure you want to do this?" I just watched him, noting the fact that they all hid their weapons in different spots.

"Yes." Liss answered. I looked at her, seeing her avoid the gaze of the pale boy. I smirked at her, unable to control it. She blushed, knowing my thoughts. I coughed to cover up my laugh.

"Something funny?" the pale boy asked. I looked at him.

"No, just a joke between girls." I promised, swallowing my smirk.

"Let's go." The tall one stood to full height. "Follow us." We went down to the basement in their headquarters, noting the lack of people. "Everyone else usually won't come in until eight." The tall one said, sensing my question. I nodded.

"You sure you can do this Rose?" I looked at Lissa, seeing her gaze on the pale one's butt.

"What do you mean?" I whispered back.

"You were up all night training." She tore her gaze from the pale one. "You shouldn't push yourself so much."

"I'm an insomniac, you don't sleep easily being one." She nodded, looking back at the pale one. "What did we discuss?" I hissed at her.

"Right, sorry." I nodded, rolling my eyes. She looked everywhere but to him as they led us into a large gym, workout area.

"We will be dueling to see if you are truly capable of handling this." Green eyes said. "You can change over there." He pointed to the locker rooms. We walked off. I didn't talk as I put on my tight shorts and sports bra.

"What are their names again?" I asked.

"The tall one is Dimitri, the pale one is Christian, and then the green eyed one is Adrian." She laughed at my forgetfulness. "I thought you'd at least remember Adrian and Dimitri, they are so your type." I rolled my eyes, tying my sneakers. "Is it showing?" she turned, her tank top down to where it would end at the belly of the dragon.

"No, is mine?" I asked. She inspected me.

"Nope." I pulled my hair up into a slopping bun, the long curls and waves hanging everywhere. Liss pulled hers back into a sleek ponytail. "Should we go easy on them?" she asked as we made our way out to where they waited.

"Yes, we know how to kill with our pinky. Take it easy, but not so easy that they think we are wimps."

"Agreed." We stopped dead in our tracks as the boys turned to us, their shirts off and looking awfully scrumptious. I cursed my body as my eyes inspected each of them. Damn.

"Abort mission." I muttered. She let out a dry chuckle.

"So much for drooling." She whispered as we got closer. She intended that jab to my. I glared at her as we stopped in front of them.

"I was think we should have Lissa try dueling with Christian first." She looked at me, eyes begging. I pulled her close.

"If we fail we're both dead. Do your best." She nodded, staring anywhere but at Christian.

"Okay." She replied a little shakily. I released her, letting her walk to a mat with Christian. I watched her as she thought about something hard. Her face evened out, her eyes glassy. I almost cried with relief. This meant she was in fighting mode.

"Begin." I watched as Liss studied Christian's every move. He was a little more than hesitant to fight a girl, but something in his eyes told me that he was prepared for it. He took the first punch, Lissa easily ducking, sticking her foot out. He tripped over it, shocked at her speed. I watched the duel with interest, as did the other boys. After about a half hour fighting Lissa was straddling Christian, his eyes wide with shock. I almost laughed as he thought he would win, that was Liss's easy mode… no more like baby mode. We were made to kill, and them? They were just tangling themselves in with the dragon. "Good job Allison, Chris you sucked." Adrian joked with Christian. Liss had barely any sweat on her, while Christian had a light layer of it covering his skin. "Rosie and Dimitri next." I stepped up to the mat, looking at the monster before me.

"I promise I'll go easy on you." Dimitri smirked. I cleared my throat, trying to keep the laugh down, my lips trembling with the smile trying to grace them.

"Rose." I looked at Lissa. "Remember." I nodded, my face clearing of emotion, my eyes glassy. I would not kill the man before me, but I would hurt him.

"Begin." Dimitri waited for me to move first, I noted his stance, it was strong but with one weakness. He began to slowly circle me. His eyes were studying me as I turned, watching him. He came at me, I ducked and rolled, ending about five feet from where he stood. He watched me, thoughts flickering in his eyes. I knew this would be a long fight. I decided to make the first move, his face showed shock as I landed a punch on his jaw. My speed shocked him. I stepped back, my stance in the same position. He came at me, my body going into its own world. My foot went flying out, landing on his rib cage. He grunted, losing his breath. I took the chance, my arm going for the pressure point in his neck. He fell to the ground, his body rolling over as it gained control once more. He stood back up, I didn't bother defending myself as he took me to the ground, pushing me into the mat. His hips against mine. I swallowed as I looked up into his eyes.

"Looks like my easy was too hard." He smirked. I raised my eyebrows, waiting for the perfect moment. I kneed him in the lowers, him groaning, falling off of me. I rolled over, straddling him.

"Looks like you are too weak to fight me." he went to move, but I held his hands above his head. "Maybe it's you that needs the training." I teased him. I stood up, turning to walk back over to Lissa. I fell, my body rolled, ending back on my feet a few feet away. He stood back up.

"We haven't even started." He came at me, our fighting was almost synchronized. I grunted as he landed a punch to my gut. I kicked him in his face, him staggering backwards. He ducked, kicking his leg out. My knee gave out, making me fall. He ended on top of me again. Anger laced my eyes, he was damn well lucky that I was going soft on him. I reached up, pressing his pressure point once more. He lost control of his body, becoming immobile. I left him on his stomach, pushing him into the mat while I dug my elbow into the span between his shoulder blades.

"That's good Rosie." I stood up, walking back to Lissa. My body had a coat in sweat, Dimitri was sweating worse though.

"Nice, we both kick guys' asses." Lissa laughed. I snickered.

"We're going to test your shooting ability. Don't bother changing, just follow us." They led us out of the gym, down the hall to a shooting range. Adrian handed us earmuffs. I wrapped them around my neck. "Here." They handed us two loaded guns. "Shoot the target the best you can." I just smirked, walking up to the line. We don't have earmuffs when doing real shooting.

"Bet?" Lissa asked.

"Oh, it's so on." We shook hands. I waited for Adrian to tell us to begin.

"You two are really close." He noted.

"Of course, we're best friends… now tell us when." I felt my free hand twitch with need to be in power.

"Begin." Liss and I raised our guns fast, shooting the target. When the round was finished he brought the targets forward. They were shaped like people and everything. Adrian's jaw dropped looking at mine and Liss's. I looked at hers seeing one missed. I pointed it out and all she did was flip me off. "You hit the same spot… how?"

"My dad is a hunter. If I couldn't shoot properly, then I wasn't allowed to have my twenty two." I lied easily. He nodded, just staring at our targets.

"Amazing." We both withheld smirks. "How are you with knives?"

"Awful." I lied. He nodded.

"I think that will be all today." We walked back to the gym. Lissa and I were watching them, okay, watching was when they had shirts on… it was actually ogling now. Maybe this mission would fail. We changed, knowing they were waiting for us. My phone rang as we exited.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Rose, it's me." Eddie said simply.

"What's up?" my business mode on.

"You have a job."

"When and where?" Liss was watching me while we walked closer.

"Now, with Lissa and at 98 Slaughter House Road." I gave her the look as we stopped a few feet away from the guys. "Zmey says it's important."

"More important than this one?"

"Yes."

"Damn, okay, tell Zmey we are on our way." I hung up, sliding the phone into my pocket.

"You guys are finished for today. By the sounds of it you already have plans." Adrian joked. I grinned with fake happiness.

"Yep, we'll see you tomorrow?"

"Come in whenever, you'll be with us for the next few weeks." Liss and I nodded. I glanced at Dimitri, he was watching me with some unknown expression on his face.

"Got it." Lissa said, grabbing my arm and beginning to drag me out of there.

"Oh, Rosie?" Dimitri asked.

"It's just Rose." I corrected.

"Will you go out on a date with me?" I bit my lip, looking at Lissa who had those stony eyes. I just gave him a smile, one that seemed less fake and more real. I turned, walking with Lissa. "Wait." I turned to him. "Are you going to give me an answer?" I looked between the three boys.

"Yes." He looked confused as I turned and walked out of the room. Lissa dragged her from the building, only once safe inside the car she spoke.

"Where is it?"

"98 Slaughter House Road."

"It's important?"

"More so than finding the snitch apparently." Lissa's eyes widened in shock.

"You're going out with Dimitri?"

"No, that isn't part of the mission."

"Yes, but we could make it part of the mission." I just looked at her.

"No Lissa, I'm not risking being put behind bars."


	3. Let God decide my fate

It's been a few weeks since Lissa and I have started working at the CIA undercover. Eddie successfully hacked into the system unnoticed and Mason bugged their office. Lissa and I were using shitloads of cover up on our back. I had now resulted in wearing short sleeved shirts to training with the boys. Dimitri had been trying to inch his way closer to me, as was Adrian and Christian was inching himself closer to Lissa. We were never able to talk there or in the car where it could be bugged. We had it searched, but we were getting paranoid. We had the weekend off, now we were going shopping since Jesse was working with a lot of people on his new assignment and there was ruckus back at HQ.

"So Rose, what do you want to do first?" I looked at the strip.

"I don't care, you chose." She dragged me into a Victoria's secret. We ended up getting a ton of lingerie, we liked being sexy. We also piled up on hunting clothes. After about three hours of shopping with Lissa I was ready to call it quits. "Let's eat at least, you're starving me."

"We just need to get things for Oscar." I glared at the mention of the hideous beast. "Don't even think of turning him into catdogs." I grinned evilly.

"I was thinking more hunting bait." Lissa's eyes widened in horror as we walked into a pet store.

"I cannot believe you want to kill my cat." She huffed, grabbing the cat supplies.

"Ick, I cannot believe you call that beast a cat." She checked out, stomping in head of me. I caught up quickly. "Don't even start Lissa. That thing tried to give me rabies by gnawing the shit out of me."

"That's how he shows he cares."

"No it is not. Trying to scratch someone's eyes out is not the way. He also tried to trip me down the stairs this morning, and bite my ankle. If I bit you would you think I cared?" I challenged, hands on my hips as we came to a stop.

"No, I would think you're special ed." She said in all honesty.

"Exactly, bite people and tripping and scratching is not normal. It isn't the way you show love."

"Liss." We turned to Christian and Dimitri as they walked towards us. "What are you guys doing?"

"If a cat bites you, trying to infect you with rabies is that the way he shows he cares?" Christian quirked an eyebrow, why can everyone do that but me?

"No…" I looked at Liss.

"See?" I demanded. "Rabies isn't the cat equivalent to love." She huffed.

"You're just being dramatic."

"No, I'm being serious. Oscar claws me and I'm ready to make him into catdogs and feed him to the birds." She glared at me.

"You will not touch Oscar." She warned. Christian laughed at our argument, Dimitri was smiling at me. I blushed slightly and looked at the ground.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you two anyways."

"Okay, what?"

"Adrian says that there is someone coming in that knows Rosemarie Mazur and Vasilissa and have information on them, we want you to be there when they are questioned." I looked at Lissa. We had finally gained their trust.

"Sure, when is it?"

"Tomorrow."

-X-X-X-X-

Lissa and I stood behind the glass wall with Adrian. He was watching us, as if seeing if we had a reaction to this incident. I was relaxed, breathing slightly heavier than normal. I watched as the door opened, in walked Meredith… one of my top girls. My jaw clenched together. I felt Adrian's and Lissa's eyes on me. I knew Lissa's eyes said the same thing I was thinking… we would hate killing her. I didn't pay attention to the lies she told them. Once she left I knew she was worried about me finding out. I saw the fear etched into her face.

"We must get going Rose, dad is coming home." I nodded at her lie.

"Okay. We'll see you guys tomorrow alright?" they stared at us a moment, almost as if to say no. We walked out, our jaws set. I was so glad I was packing my weapons. We walked behind Merebitch. She was walking fast to get out of here. We caught up easily after she descended the stairs. We grabbed her as she entered the ally. I saw her whip her head around, her eyes showing the pure terror she felt.

"R-Rose." She stuttered. "I'm s-s-sorry." She shook with fear. The familiar thrill of what's coming entered me.

"I think we need to talk." I said seriously. I grabbed her hair, dragging her to where our SUV was parked. I let Lissa grab the handcuffs, cuffing her. I watched as she got ready to scream.

"Please, Lissa, please." Lissa looked at me, the thrill evident in her eyes too. "Rose, please, it's time that everything is set right."

"You act as if you have a choice in this. Let me set something straight Merebitch. We are soon to be the bosses, who's the one person you don't turn on in this business?"

"The boss."

"Exactly."

"Please, don't hurt me."

"You don't have a choice anymore. If you wanted out you talk to me, not the authorities." I back handed her. She looked up at me, tears in her eyes. "Is it scary knowing that you're about to die?" suddenly my voice had concern and reassurance in it.

"Terrifying." She cried.

"I'll make it quick." I promised. "But first, we have to go." I ripped her by her hair, throwing her in the car. I had the child locks on in the back, windows locked. I pulled the gun from my ankle, handing it to Lissa. "Shoot her if she tries anything." Liss nodded.

"I'm excited." She whispered. I smirked. We got in, driving out of there. I drove towards my favorite place to kill… the river.

**DPOV:**

"R-Rose, I'm s-s-sorry." She stuttered. Adrian, Chris and I watched carefully.

"I think we need to talk." She had evident anger and betrayal on her face. I watched as she ripped her by the poor girl's hair. Meredith went to scream.

"Please, Lissa, please." She begged. The two girls looked at each other, a blank expression on their faces. "Rose, please, it's time that everything was set right."

"You act like you have a choice in this." She sneered. "Let me set something straight Merebitch. We are soon to be the bosses, who's the one person you don't turn on in this business?"

"The boss." Meredith began to cry.

"Exactly." Rose mocked her.

"Please don't hurt me."

"You don't have a choice anymore. If you wanted out you talk to me, not the authorities." I winced as she backhanded the girl. "Is it scary knowing that you're about to die?" Rose's voice had caring and concern etched into it, this confused me.

"Terrifying." She cried.

"I'll make it quick." She promised, her face going hard once more. "But first, we have to go." I almost gasped as she was ripped by her hair and thrown into the back seat of their SUV. She pulled a gun out, handing it to Lissa. "Shoot her if she tires anything." Lissa nodded.

"I'm excited." Lissa whispered. Rose smirked evilly and laughed. They got in their car.

"We have to get there." Christian whispered. We inched into Adrian's car. We followed them as they took off. They were driving to the river. I watched as Rose yanked Meredith out of the car, throwing her on the ground. We all got out, hiding behind some trees. I saw the pain flash on Christian's face as he watched Lissa raise the gun to Meredith's forehead.

"Who else is the snitch?" Rose barked, thinking that no one was around.

"Why should I tell you? I'm dead anyways." Meredith sneered, bravery shining through her. Rose's face was hard, so emotionless.

"I don't want to have to torture you." Rose stated pained. Meredith looked up at her.

"I won't say anything, I may have been the idiot to betray you, but I won't do it again." She said softly. Rose examined her for a few minutes. Lissa cocked the gun. Fear rose into Meredith's eyes.

"Don't." Rose looked at Lissa. "Get it." Lissa walked off into the woods a little ways away. She dragged out a giant square on wheels. It would stand on its own, sturdy by the looks of it. Rose grabbed Meredith, dragging her to the square. She and Lissa lifted her with ease, hanging her by her handcuffs easily. Her feet dangled in the air. "It looks like you give me no choice." She went to her SUV, pulling on black leather gloves.

"I love torturing people Meredith. Remember the good times?" Lissa asked as she cut Meredith's shirt off. Meredith was crying. We would step in if they went to kill her. Rose stepped up, knife in hand, she tossed it about.

"Tell me about what you told the idiots." She demanded. Suddenly, I didn't feel bad for Meredith, I felt bad for Rose.

**RPOV:**

"Just tell me dammit." Merebitch stayed silent. I put the knife to her stomach, pushing it in slightly. Blood trickled down, soaking into her jeans.

"Why? You want the same thing I do." Meredith spoke strongly. I stepped back from her, eyeing her suspiciously.

"I don't want to be behind bars."

"No, you want freedom."

"I don't know what that word means." I walked back to my torture tools, Lissa watch Meredith with a smirk.

"Yes you do. You feel it when with the Guardians." I froze, my hand on the long sharpened screw driver tool. "You want for him to love you rose, but you know as long as you're a Strogoi he can't."

"You know nothing, especially not who I like." I snarled at her, pushing the screwdriver into her skin. She grunted, trying to withhold the scream.

"D-Dimitri. That's his name right?" I looked into her eyes, my thrill seeking to control me. "You can be free Rose, get him. He's more than willing to love you."

"I'm not worthy of love Mer." I whispered. "You could have been free, why didn't you just come to me?" I asked, unable of hurting her.

"I didn't think you would let me. I hoped the Guardians could help me leave."

"Mer, I would have let you go, told people you were dead and let you start over. You know the rules. Zmey says all snitches die."

"What I did was wrong, I know that. I'm okay with you killing me." I looked at Lissa, seeing her crying. I looked back at Mer. I walked over to Lissa.

"Do you think she's right Rose? Can we be free and love who we want?" she cried, her eyes turning puffy red. "Can you kill her Rose? I can't." she handed me the gun. I cocked it, pointing it at Mer's head. Meredith nodded, as if telling me she forgave me for having to do this. I felt anger and fear pumping through me. My hand shook.

"Fucking hell." I cried, falling to my knees. I gripped my hair, my body shaking with anger. "Maybe it would be better if I confessed Lissa." I looked back at her. "If I confessed it would be me in trouble and you could run. You and Mer could be free." Lissa shook her head.

"If you turn yourself in, we both do. We were brought into this world, and if one of us gets out we both do." She walked over to me, bending. "You can do this Rose, remember to keep the thrill alive." I stood back up, picking the gun up. I watched Meredith.

"You're not only one of our best hunters Mer, but you're one of our only friends. I really wish you came to me. All you had to do is say you wanted freedom, I would have had you out within hours." Mer hung her head.

"I should have, I'm sorry Rose." I ran a hand through my hair. "I'm so sorry."

"I will never be free Mer, the mark on my back proves it… but that doesn't mean you can't be." I decided that in this one case we would let her go, let her be free. "You are not allowed to talk to any cops if I let you go. I'll know if you do. Zmey will know. If you don't want to die you will follow these rules." Mer just stared at us in pure shook, hell I was shocked.

"Rose, are you sure? I mean, we are supposed to get rid of everyone in our way."

"Yes, I know Lissa, but even if I will never get this chance, I shouldn't take it away. Let god decide my fate. I'm a bad person, but I'm going to make this one thing right." She nodded. "Get the first aid kit." She dug out the giant tub. I pulled out the sewing material. "This will burn Mer, stay strong." I let her down. I knew her wrists were broken and bruised. "Liss, wrap her wrists." I began cleaning the knife gashes and screw driver wound. I sewed the shut. I pulled my shirt over my head. I held it out to her. I got out the foam dye, going to her blonde hair. I quickly dyed it black. "After I say to wash your hair out put on my shirt and don't ask questions."

"You're really letting me go." She whispered.

"Don't make me regret it."

"You fell for that agent didn't you?" I sighed.

"Will you drop it? Meredith, I'm a murderer, a serial killer. When my phone buzzes it means people are about to die."

"So what? You were dragged into this world when you were young." She argued. "Come with me, both of you." Lissa and I smiled at each other than her.

"I love how you believe that I'll live to the day I'm free."

"Murderers deserve love Rose."

**DPOV:**

I winced as Rose stabbed her. Meredith grunted, withholding the scream. "Why? You want the same thing I do." I knew that the three of us were confused.

"I don't want to be behind bars." She said rather harshly.

"No, you want freedom."

"I don't know what that word means." She spoke dryly, walking back to her tools. Lissa was smirking evilly at Meredith. I looked at Christian, seeing a pained look on his face. I knew how much he was staring to care for Lissa, it was like I was starting to care for Rose.

"Yes you do. You feel it when with the Guardians." My eyes widened as she froze. Rose picked up a sharp screw driver. You want for him to love you Rose, but you know as long as you're a Strogoi he can't."

"You know nothing, especially not who I like." She snarled. She shoved the screwdriver into her stomach, missing major organs.

"D-Dimitri. That's his name right?" Rose looked up at Meredith. "You can be free Rose, get him. He's more than willing to love you." I watched with horror as Rose looked ready for murder. Her face fell though, my heart reaching out for her. I felt Adrian and Christian's eyes on me.

"I'm not worthy of love Mer." She whispered, pain etched into her voice. "You could have been free, why didn't you just come to me?" she asked. She looked torn between anger and sadness.

"I didn't think you would let me. I hoped the Guardians could help me leave."

"Mer, I would have let you go, told people you were dead and let you start over. You know the rules. Zmey says all snitched die."

"What I did was wrong, I know that. I'm okay with you killing me." I watched as Rose looked between Lissa and her next victim. Lissa was crying.

"Do you think she's right Rose? Can we be free and love who we want?" she cried. I knew Christian wanted to run to her. "Can you kill her Rose? I can't." Rose took the gun, cocking it. She pointed it at Meredith's head. I straightened up, we were ready to arrest them. Rose began shaking. I saw fear and anger and all different emotions flit across her face. She fell to her knees, dropping the gun.

"Fucking hell." She cried. I watched in agony as she gripped her hair, her body shaking with silent sobs. "Maybe it would be better if I confessed Lissa." She said turning to her best friend. "If I confessed it would be me in trouble and you could run. You and Mer could be free." Lissa shook her head, pretty much diminishing the hope in Christian.

"If you turn yourself in, we both do. We were brought into this world, and if one of us gets out we both do." Liss walked over to Rose. "You can do this Rose, remember to keep the thrill alive." Rose stood back up, picking the gun up. She pointed it Mer.

"You're not only one of our best hunters Mer, but you're one of our only friends. I really wish you came to me. All you had to say is you wanted freedom, I would have had you out within hours." Mer hung her head.

"I should have, I'm sorry Rose." Rose angrily ran a hand through her hair. "I'm so sorry."

"I will never be free Mer, the on my back proves it… but that doesn't mean you can't be. You are not allowed to talk to any cops if I let you go. I'll know if you do. Zmey will know. If you don't want to die you will follow these rules." Meredith stared with shock. We were gaping at her.

"Rose, are you sure? I mean, we are supposed to get rid of everyone in our way." Lissa said quietly.

"Yes, I know Lissa, but even if I will never get this chance, I shouldn't take it away. Let god decide my fate. I'm a bad person, but I'm going to make this one thing right. Get the first aid kit. This will burn Mer, stay strong." She began cleaning her cuts. "Lissa, wrap her wrists." Rose finished, pulling her shirt over her head. "After I say to wash your hair out, put on my shirt and don't ask questions." I watched in awe as they worked with the girl, trying to hide everything.

"You're really letting me go."

"Don't make me regret it."

"You fell for that agent didn't you?" I listened for her answer, her sigh told me enough.

"Will you drop it? Meredith, I'm a murderer, a serial killer. When my phone buzzed it means people are about to die." She snapped.

"So what? You were dragged into this world when you were young. Come with me, both of you." The two killers smiled at each other, than at her.

"I love how you believe that I'll live to the day I'm free."

"Murderers deserve love Rose." I turned, walking with them back to the car. We drove away from the scene that was supposed to turn into a crime scene.

"They let her live." I whispered. "They're supposed to be heartless, kill whomever." I wanted to fight this, I wanted them to be behind bars… didn't I?

"Lissa and her were brought into this life, but they didn't have to follow it. They could have come for help a long time ago." Adrian argued.

"No, they couldn't have. Zmey is the biggest mob leader in Russia, he controls Russia. If that's her father than she really couldn't come for help." I argued back. "She let her go because there is still hope for her."

"Stop deluding yourself Dimitri, they were going to kill her. If it weren't for you two they would have killed… that's it." Adrian exclaimed.

"What's it?" Christian asked, still reeling from the event that just happened.

"You two need to get them to fall for you, get them to confess to you."


	4. Two more murders

I felt so wronged… so dead inside. "Abe and Eric want to speak with you." Jesse said as I entered the house. I nodded, walking up to the video chat room. I accepted their call and their faces looked grim.

"We heard that Meredith was one of the snitches." I nodded. "Did you take care of her?" I nodded again, keeping my face neutral. "Good, how's process on the CIA agents?"

"Fine, they trust us now and are letting us in one the interrogations." They nodded.

"Good work, we'll check in soon." the screen flashed with call ended. My phone buzzed. I opened the text. _175 Oakland Avenue. Big green tractor!_ I stood, walking to my room. It was dark when I got back. I put on my black leather skirt and black corset. I walked through HQ. People were out and talking, but I know most were out killing.

"Where are you going?" Lissa asked as she petted Oscar. He hissed at me, I flipped him off.

"I have a job. I'll be back." She nodded, going back to playing with Oscar. I drove fast to the destination. My hair was up, showing my mark. When people saw it they either got scared or terrified, there was no in between. I knocked on the door. When it opened I suddenly felt my stomach drop. In front of me stood a tall slender woman, with long black hair and icy blue eyes. It was Christian's cousin. I gritted my teeth.

"What do you want?" she asked hastily, fear etching into her voice. I smiled evilly.

"I'm here for collection." My gloves were on, my gun strapped to my thigh. "Give whatever you owe to me."

"I-I-I don't know wh-what you are talking about." She stuttered, backing up. I sighed.

"It's a shame really. I was hoping I wouldn't have to kill you."

"My cousin is in the CIA." She blurted.

"So?" I asked. She looked fearful for her life. I took a step forward, her one back. We continued this until I was fully inside. "Give me what you owe and I will be out of your hair." I said simply, looking at the pictures on the wall. One of her, Chris and Dimitri made my stomach churn.

"I don't owe anything." She pleaded. I looked back at her, my eyes void. "They're on their way you know… my cousin and his friend." I felt fear rise in me.

"Then I better make this quick." I grabbed the gun.

"They'll catch you." She warned. I put the gun back.

"Give me what you owe."

"No."

"It'll be worse if you don't." I promised. "Give me what you owe and I won't do anything bad." I was so glad that I had on a different wig and contacts.

"No."

"Listen, I'm told what to do. I'm here to kill you, but I'm offering you to pay your dues so I don't have to kill you." Was I growing a heart?

"N-O. NO." she spelled out. I sighed, pulling my gun quick. I shot her in the shoulder. She howled with pain, holding her shoulder painfully. I pulled out the knife, chopping her hands off. I stabbed her through the wind pipe, yanking the knife back out. She could barely breathe.

"I warned you." I walked out of her door. I knew she would be dead in minutes. I hid behind a tree as I watched Dimitri and Christian pull into the driveway. She would live. I was slightly happy with myself for giving her a chance. I knew she would never be able to speak again or have hands. There was slim chance she would dare tell anyways, she knew I would kill her now. I watched as they knocked on the door, waiting for her to answer. They entered casually. I watched them freeze in the door step, looking at the scene before them. Christian ran inside while Dimitri called the cops. I snuck away while they were busy. I slipped into my car two blocks down, driving away. I gassed it by the house, not glancing towards where the ambulance was pulling in. I rushed to HQ, slamming the door behind me.

"What happened?" Lissa asked.

"I had to kill Christian's cousin Tasha." Lissa stared at me, her face going from shock to angry.

"Why would you go through with it?" she demanded.

"I gave her a choice. Pay the debt or I would have to kill her." I said coldly.

"She didn't pay the debt?"

"No, she said that Dimitri and Christian were on their way to her house. I waited, she'll never speak and she doesn't have hands anymore. She might live." I shrugged. "It doesn't matter." I walked up the stairs to my room. Lissa following me.

"I think they know we're Strogoi." She whispered.

"Yeah?" I asked changing. My phone buzzed. _78 Memorial Junction. Big green tractor._ I sighed, pulling on my miniskirt and back exposing top. I switched wigs and contacts. I put on my steel toed boots. "I have to go. I have a new person." She nodded stiffly.

"You killed her Rose." She whispered. "How don't you have sympathy over it?"

"I'm Zmey's daughter Lissa… I'm cold and heartless." I strapped my knife to my thigh and gun to my hip under my shirt. "I'll see you when I get back."

I snuck into the house, knowing that they were waiting. I felt the thrill controlling me. I saw the young couple look up at me. "Do you have the money?" I asked, my voice harsh. They were strung out, swaying back and forth where they sat.

"N-No." the girl cried. I sighed. I grabbed my gun. I had no mercy. I shot her in the temple. The boy looked up at me, fear in his face. I shot him in the heart. I went out the way I came in, making it look like no one came in unwanted. I drove home, stopping at the blasted stop sign. I took my wig off, throwing it on the seat beside me. I let my hair down. I set the gun next to it. I looked up, driving safely. I saw Christian and Dimitri in their car across the street, not looking at me. I hit the gas, speeding by them. I cursed all the way home. I entered HQ/home, my words getting worse by the minute.

"What happened now?" Lissa asked, dressed in her get up.

"When I was driving home Dimitri and Christian were parked across the street, I don't think they saw me though." I looked at her as she tucked her brown hair behind her ear. "Newbs are on their way to my last place. Where are you going?"

"When Christian called me, telling me about Tasha being attacked and had slipped into a coma… I got a text message, we have to go kill a big client tonight."

"Where?"

"159 Palace Square." I frowned. This was more kills than normal. I shrugged.

"Let's go." I saw the thrill sparkling in her eyes. She wanted to kill, just like I did. My hunger for it becoming unbearable as we pulled in a few blocks down, she dragged me to the mansion. We snuck in the back way. We inched through the house, looking about.

We found him sitting in the living room. Lissa raised her gun as I pulled out my knife. We walked up behind him. "We came to collect." I said, voice strong. He turned to us. It was a slightly older gentleman. He looked strung out too. "Give us our money." I ordered.

"I don't have it." He replied shakily.

"Oh well." I looked at Liss, giving her permission to do it. She pulled the trigger. We had silencers on our guns, making it just a pinging sound. I nodded at Liss, we would be searching his house for money, taking it all. What a night.

-X-X-X-X-

I slid on my black backless top and jean miniskirt. It was semi unprofessional, but I had the mature act down to make it seem harmless. I didn't put underwear on or a bra, it being backless and all. Lissa and I drove in silence to our cover jobs. I walked in behind Liss up to our semi office thing. People just watched as we walked, I was sure they knew who we were. I haven't seen Christian yet, but I expected him to try and kill me if he knew. I felt immense sorrow for hurting him, which I know I did. He was my best friend's… I don't know what they are. I know Lissa was thinking about the same thing as I was, her face was grim. We were silent as we stared at each other. Liss, after long painful silence spoke. "I think we should end the business when it's handed down to us." She said honestly.

"I've thought about that so many time Liss, but it isn't that easy. We take over in a week, we need to find the other snitches… I'm going to give you the chance now." she looked at me confused. "I'll let you stop killing. You'll take credit, but I'll do it for you."

"You can't do that Rose. It's starting to eat away at you." She whispered. "We have to be finished together."

"My father's name is the snake… I'll never be finished in this line. I still have that thrill." I whispered. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail, the curls and waves hanging down my back. I leaned back in my chair.

"When did our lives get to this?" she whispered, pain on her face.

"We shouldn't have taken this job Lissa. I feel it. Dad wants us to get rid of them and he knows we're beginning to question everything we stand for." Lissa's head fell.

"Maybe it's time we stopped hiding… when was the last time we were up front about it?"

"Our first kill… remember that?" I laughed. She grinned at me. "It was awful, so sloppy. We were the newbs, but trained by Zmey and your dad made us the best out of everyone."

"We still threw up on the poor guy."

"Yes, but if you remember, that was the first time we felt the thrill to kill."

"It's like a drug." She whispered, almost disbelieving.

"To think… we got addicted when we were nine." She nodded, meeting my eyes.

"We've been killing for thirteen years." I looked at her, the pained look on her face said it all.

"Andre only tried to help." I whispered, laying my hand on hers. "I'm sorry it ended that way."

"Me too Rose, me too." I watched her put her guard up.

"Hey guys." The boys entered. We smiled at them, my smiling being fake until I laid eyes on Dimitri.

"Hey." I laughed. "What's up?"

"We have another snitch coming in about the Strogoi… want to come watch?" I looked at Lissa, my eyes said that this was almost over. We stood up, nodding.

"Why now?" I asked.

"One of those monsters attacked my cousin." Christian said grimly. I didn't show anything but grief.

"I'm sorry." I was surprised how pained my voice sounded. Liss took my hand, squeezing it in reassurance. It was Dimitri and I in the surveillance room with Chris and Adrian in questioning. Lissa said she rather not think about that terrible of things and will be running for coffee… okay well she was waiting with my text. I stood in front of the window, watching and waiting. Dimitri stood behind me. The door opened, I wasn't surprised about who I saw. It was Raleigh, she was one of the whores at HQ to distract the males. I pulled out my phone, sending a text to Lissa about who it was. She wasn't surprised either.

"So, did anyone have a job last night?" Christian asked stiffly.

"Yes, Rosemarie went out twice to kill and then Vasilissa went out once with Rosemarie." She replied happily. My phone buzzed. _Help her out? L- _I sighed, hesitating a moment before replying. _No, kill her. R-_ I put my phone away, looking over my shoulder at Dimitri. His eyes were devouring me from behind. I smirked at him, turning fully to him.

"See something you like Comrade?" I asked.

"Comrade?" he asked, his voice dripping with his delicious Russian accent. "Is that some joke about Russia?" I smirked.

"No, more or less just me calling you Comrade." I jokingly said.

"Do you have a picture of what Rosemarie and Vasilissa look like?"

"Yes, not recent ones… it's from their first kill." I turned back to Raleigh. I watched her pull out the crumpled photo.

"How old were they?" Christian asked shocked.

"They made their first kill the summer before they turned nine." I watched shock and… sadness cross their faces as they glanced my way. "They were the best to be raised into that life. Rosemarie's the most dangerous." I watched Raleigh flip her bleached blonde hair over her shoulder. "She can kill with her pinky." They raised their eyebrows at her.

"What do you mean?"

"She knows this trick. I've seen it done. I've been sent on missions with her… she's capable of killing anything and everything." She shivered. "Just the other week she came home covered in blood and guts. She's a hog." I almost growled at her. I took deep breaths, before turning back to Dimitri who looked oblivious to what they were talking about. I smiled at him, walking towards him. I stopped before him, my eyes entranced by his. He watched me a moment, it was as if the silent encounter screamed the already wanting question. I nodded, barely able to finish the nod before his lips were on mine. I groaned, his tongue sliding along my bottom lip. I granted him entrance, my tongue fighting with his for dominance. He lifted me up, my legs wrapping around his waist. I nipped at his bottom lip, he shivered with delight. His hands slipped to the sides of my shirt, his hands slipping inside. They danced their way across my skin, moving up to my bare breasts. I gasped, him moving to my neck while I panted for air. I groaned, rubbing against him.

"Dimitri?" Adrian entered. I slid down off of him, fixing my skirt. "Now I see why you're distracted." He smirked at me. My cheeks heated in a flush.

"I'm going to go." I panted. I cast a glance at the interrogation room, seeing it empty. My phone rang in my pocket as I scooted past Adrian. I answered, knowing it was Lissa. "Hey." I panted, clearing my throat.

"Why do you sound like you just ran twenty miles?"

"Ha, I don't even run out of breath running twenty miles." I chuckled at her, catching my breath.

"I have her." She said seriously.

"Good, that bitch is going down. Do you have her ready?"

"Yes."

"Stupid whore will get what's coming to her." My eyes glazed over, getting the usual desire to kill.

"It'll soon be over."

"I think someone may be following us." I whispered as I exited the building. I saw her standing by the SUV. "I'll drive." I hung up, both of us hopping in quickly. I drove out of there. I watched the mirror constantly. I noticed we had a tail, but I lost them after a U turn and a few block turns. I drove up to the river, dragging Raleigh out to lay on the ground. Liss pulled the torture square out. I hung her by her hand cuffs. "So… Raleigh…" I tsked, grabbing my knife. I cut her shirt open. I won't go easy on her. "Should I kill you with my pinky… or make it more painful?" my voice was twisted into a snarl.

"H-How did you know I said that?"

"I'm on the inside idiot… god, first you're fucking my half-brother like a dumb fuck and now you are trying to get me arrest." I laughed mockingly.

"Pl-Please. Don't kill me." she begged. I watched her squirm, amusement on my face. I looked at Lissa, seeing her lips twisted into an evil smirk. She grabbed a large knife, our leather gloves on. We approached her.

"Tell me sweetie, who are the other snitches?"

"It's only me." he promised. I looked at her, my lips forming a disgusted smirk.

"I already kill Merebitch." Her eyes widened. "Tell me who else and I'll let you go."

"You swear?"

"I swear on my life Raleigh."

"Your life means nothing though." I slit her stomach open, not a deep wound but it was still a scratch. She howled with pain. "Is that why you kill people Rose? To make your life worth something." I cut down her stomach, she screeched with pain. She twisted beneath my touch. I ran my hand along the blood. I examined it.

"You were right when you said I was the best Raleigh. Liss is the second best. Think about it, have us, the two best assassins' torture you… or you just tell us all the snitches and we let you go." I circled around her, like a predator would with its prey. "Tell me Raleigh." I purred. She turned her head to mine, looking me over.

"Getting a thrill out of this Rosemarie?" she snarled.

"Yes." I answered simply. "I need some pleasure after the interrogation room." I touched her fake blonde hair, twirling it in my fingers. "I wonder what you would look like without hair." I hummed to myself.

"Raleigh, tell us who the snitches are." Lissa demanded, stepping up.

"Give me a good reason."

"We can take you apart piece by piece, leaving you just alive enough to feel the pain. Tell us and we will unlock you and set you free." She looked to be contemplating it. I looked at Lissa as something cracked in the forest behind me. I turned, looking around… someone was watching. "You have five seconds before we begin taking you apart." I told her, turning back towards her.

"Fine… It was only Meredith and me." she lied.

"You know, for some reason I don't believe you." I laughed mockingly. "Begin Lissa." She grinned evilly, stepping up to her. She sliced her along her sides, not enough to let her bleed out… but enough for scars if she began. Raleigh screamed in pain as she was sliced over and over again.

"Fi-Fine." She stuttered out. "There's one more."

"Who?" I demanded.

"I can't tell you. He made me promise." She cried. I looked at Liss and she began again. She carved into her skin the word snitch. I smiled as Raleigh sobbed, begging us to stop. I stepped up to her.

"Shut up." I backhanded her. "Speak or we'll do worse." She cried, shaking her head. "Fine." Lissa and I walked back to the truck. I pulled out nails and a hammer. "Maybe this will make you talk." I walked towards her, letting Liss sit back and watch. I picked up the first nail, placing it in the junction between her shoulder and arm. I pulled the hammer back. "Want to tell me who?" I asked, dangling the hammer.

"Dimitri." She sobbed. My body froze.

"If you hurt me he'll be dead." I hesitated, looking at her, testing if she was telling the truth. She was. I dropped the nail and hammer at my sides. "Wouldn't want to lose the only person you've ever cared about would you?" she challenged.

"You wouldn't risk hurting me." I said right back. "The minute one of you lays a hand on me, Baba will be on a plane back home and he'll kill you all, with me it'll be pleasant."

"Dying isn't pleasant." She spat.

"It is as long as it isn't him doing it." I promised. "Now, who wants to hurt Dimitri?" I asked, my voice cracking a little at the sound of his voice.

"You really must care for him since there isn't a bullet in my head." She smirked at me. I stabbed the nail into her side, keeping it there. She screamed in agony. "You're in love with him… how cute?" she was gasping for air, the pain becoming too much. I didn't say anything, just stared at her. "It'll be fun looking down and knowing you'll feel the same pain others do."

"What do you mean?"

"You won't only be behind bars Rosie… you'll also have lost your love."

"I'm going to give you one last chance before I kill you. I'm a heartless bitch Raleigh. I'm not afraid to kill you." I promised.

"You know, it's funny seeing you like this. You've been so happy around HQ these past few weeks. Now I see why. Dimitri is handsome, really handsome. I understand your love for him." She smirked as I began shaking.

"Bitch, shut up." Lissa snarled, cocking the gun at her head.

"Christian is in on it too Liss, if I die… so do they, it'll be right in front of you too. I know the third party will enjoy seeing you two cry for something other than a lost gun." I growled at her. I walked back to the car, grabbing my knife. I stabbed her between the knee cap and muscle. She screamed bloody murder. I slashed her thigh.

"You don't threaten people that an assassin care about." I growled angrily. I looked at Liss. "We're taking her back to HQ." I snarled. She helped me drag the limp Raleigh into the car. She rolled the torture device back into its hiding spot. I drove fast and the furious to HQ, with no followers. I parked the car, opening the door. I dragged Raleigh by her hair inside HQ. She was starting to wake. She looked around dreamily before trying to move but stopped when she realized her body was broken. We dragged her into HQ. "EVERYONE UP NOW." I screeched. I dragged her up the stairs angrily, a pissed off Lissa following. I threw her into the torture chamber, hanging her back up. She screamed as I withdrew the nail and knife from inside her. People filed in, I saw the shocked expressions.

"What's going on Rose?" Eddie asked.

"Meet snitch number two. There is one more and I swear to the fucking lord, if you don't step forward I will make sure Zmey himself kills you." Everyone looked scared. Raleigh was whimpering behind me. I stabbed her side, leaving the knife inside of her.

"Rose, take a deep breath." Liss and I looked at each other before Mason.

"NO." we screamed together. "You will watch me peel this girl apart until the other snitch comes forward, if he does not you all will clean up the mess we make with a baby toothbrush." Everyone had fear powering them, they were scared. "I'll just kill everyone she looks at too, making sure to torture them first. Step forward and I'll make your death quick." I promised. No one moved. "Fine, you want it painful… then be prepared for pain."

We spent hours peeling Raleigh apart, finally someone stepped forward right as she was about to die. Raleigh looked saddened he stepped forward. He was a newbie. I pulled a gun out from the torture tray. I shot Raleigh in the forehead, her body fully limp. I turned to the boy.

"You betrayed us you know." I said stiffly. He nodded, not letting fear succumb him. I lifted the gun. I shot his foot, he screamed and fell. Lissa shot his knee. We took turns shooting him up to his head, avoiding major organs. When I shot him in the head I felt like it was actually over. His body fell limp, more blood spilling out. I'm sick and twisted, I know this. I looked at everyone else. "Because he took so long you all will clean up this mess. I want it done by tomorrow morning."

"It better be spotless." Lissa said darkly. We walked down stairs, out of the giant office slash mansion building. We saw a car pulling down the driveway. When it parked the holders got out. I grabbed my gun, Lissa and I pointing it at the intruder. We froze when Dimitri, Christian and Adrian met our eyes. Well damn, we're screwed.


	5. Newbs

We walked towards them carefully, our guns still raised. I searched Dimitri's face, it held pain and anger, but also… love? I dropped my gun to my side. "You're on private property." I spoke angrily. They looked at me.

"Did you follow us?" Lissa asked Christian, sounding betrayed. I knew that we had blood on our hands and arms. We probably looked like monsters.

"Yes, we're supposed to be hunting you." Adrian said, sounding void of emotion.

"You need to leave, now." I said. They looked at me with confusion and a 'are you serious? We're arresting you bitch'. "If you don't leave then the Strogoi will kill you. They'll kill anyone who gets in their way." I whispered. "I don't want you dead."

"Liss?" I watched as Christian approached her. "Was it you that hurt Tasha?" she just stared at him.

"It's my job to get what is owed and to kill if necessary." She replied, weakly, but still replied.

"So you kill the only family I had?" he sounded pained and murderous.

"No, it was me." I told him. "She owed a debt, I tried to collect, but she wouldn't pay it. I let her stall until I knew you would find her before she actually died."

"You cut her hands off, and damaged her throat." He nearly yelled.

"You don't get what you have to do in this life Christian." I snarled at him. He looked at me in disbelief. "It's survival, if I don't kill then I get killed. I do what I must to survive."

"You kill people. You tortured one of your friends." Dimitri said heartbroken.

"I know." I said simply, shrugging. "I do what I must." I looked at the ground, unable of looking at Dimitri anymore.

"What do you mean they'll kill us? Will they really kill three agents?" Adrian asked.

"How do you think all your agents have been going missing? They've poked their noses in places they don't belong." I explained. "I can't tell you anymore. If you don't leave it won't be us that die." I told them, my voice void of emotion.

"What are you Roza?" I shuddered at his voice.

"I'm the greatest serial killer alive." I looked up at him. "I'm sorry I can't be someone else… someone that is worthy of you." I said pained. "Just drive away from me. Away from us. You never saw anything."

"We have to do what is right." Christian said.

"Rosie." Mason called. He saw the three dressed men and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, kissing my cheek. "They're cleaning up the mess you made." He whispered in my ear.

"Okay."

"Are these the CIA agents?" he asked in Russian.

"Yes." Mason eyed the three carefully.

"Why do they look as if you broke up with them?" he replied.

"They know who we are. Get the jet ready, we're moving." He nodded. He kissed my cheek one more time before leaving. "Go." Adrian got in the car, waiting for the other two. I saw the pain etched into Dimtiri's face. "It sucks falling for someone you'll never be able to have." I whispered to him, tears in my eyes. "I wish that I could be yours Dimitri, I wish I never killed… but I did."

"Christian, it wouldn't have worked anyways." Lissa lied. Only I could tell when she was lying.

"We're murderers Dimitri…"

"So what? Run away with me." I bit my lip.

"No." I whispered. "I can't. I'm the leader of this company now. It isn't logical." I shook my head.

"Then let me come with you." He whispered. I saw Christian nodding in agreement with Dimitri.

"Do you know what you're giving up?" I asked. "You're giving up everything you worked for. We're cursed to this lifestyle, but we wouldn't do that to you." I turned away from Dimitri, I began walking back towards an emptying HQ. A hand grabbed me, whipping me around to him. His lips crashed to mine. My hands went to his chest, to push him away, but I melted into the kiss. His tongue fought with mine. I pushed him away, gasping for air. "You won't ruin your life for me." I panted.

"My life is nothing. All my family is in Russia, I hate working because I never actually catch anyone. Adrian will be fine without us."

"If Adrian doesn't come too, I have to kill him." I whispered. "It'd be easier if you two just left us and forgot about us."

"Rose, I've known you were a murderer and yet I still love you." I closed my eyes, willing the tears and feelings away.

"I love you Dimitri, that's why I want you to walk away from me." I whispered, my voice steady. I looked at Christian and Lissa, seeing them together… it made me realize that she finally got what she was looking for.

"I'm not leaving you." He promised. I looked past him at Adrian. He was now watching us.

"Are you coming?" I asked him. He nodded. I sighed. "I guess I lost this battle." I muttered. I looked at Lissa and Christian again, Lissa was crying into his shoulder. "Lissa, this isn't over yet. You have to keep up your guard." She nodded, her eyes turning glassy while the tears dried. I sighed, grabbing Dimitri's hand. We all walked into HQ. Everyone stared at us. They began whispering. "EVERYONE IN THE CONFERENCE ROOM NOW." I screamed. Everyone hustled into it. As if knowing I was entering dad called. I accepted. "Perfect timing daddy." He smiled at me.

"Did you find the snitches love?"

"Yes, they all have been… disposed of." He nodded.

"I knew you could do it."

"I am actually making an announcement. We have three new members of the Strogoi… Dimitri, Christian and Adrian. They will be welcome. Dimitri is with me and will be getting the dragon mark, as will Christian for Lissa. Mason and Eddie, you will work with Adrian and them to perfect their skills."

"Rose? Aren't they the CIA agents?" My dad asked hesitantly.

"Yes. They're joining us Baba. We're also moving to the California HQ."

"Why is that?"

"Snitches told the cops where we are. We have to move for a few years, our things are being packed as we speak."

"Remember, you will be in charge in less than a week… don't fuck it up." He hung up. I sighed. There's my daddy.

"I'm grabbing my things an- OUCH." I kissed. I looked where Oscar had clawed my leg. "YOU CALL THAT LOVE LISSA? THAT'S ABUSE." I screamed angrily. "I swear if that cat touches me one more time he's being thrown out of the plan window." I warned. Lissa nodded, picking up Oscar who purred happily in her arms.

"I think that cat has a hatred for you Rose."

-X-X-X-X-

I was teaching our new members anything they wanted to know. "When do most people start as a full blown Strogoi?" Dimitri asked.

"Usually thirteen, Liss and I exceeded and got to start a little early." I explained. "When you're just out of training, then you have about two years as a Newb until we give you a real assignment."

"Will we be Newbs?" Christian asked.

"No, you'll just have to train and practice more to get caught up." Lissa explained. I nodded.

"How many do you kill a week?" Christian asked.

"It depends on what they own and how resistant they are. We get a code word if we are supposed to kill and not bother collecting."

"Does it bother you that you kill?" Dimitri asked me.

"No, it did during my first time… but I am addicted to killing, it's a thrill to decide someone's fate." I laughed at their faces. Lissa was smirking along with me.

"It's an addictive thrill. We love it, as do everyone else that become Strogoi."

"What about that talk when you killed Meredith?"

"That's just what it was Dimka… talk, we'll never be free." I shrugged. "It's whatever, you get used to it."

"When do we get the dragon?"

"As soon as we land and are in our new HQ." Lissa supplied. "Do you have the Guardian marks?" Dimitri turned, showing the 'S' symbol. I touched the mark, interesting. Dimitri looked at me.

"Can we see your dragons?" I nodded and turned towards him, having washed off the cover up. I felt Dimitri trace the large dragon, as if in awe.

"It's the only way to be able to know for sure we're leaders of Strogoi."

"And we will get them?" Christian asked.

"Yes, if you are with one of the leaders, then you become their… property." Lissa smirked at Christian as he frowned.

"So, we're your property?" Christian asked.

"Yes." I clarified. "Unless you don't want to be with us then you become Newbs and are below us."

"I vote for that." Mason called from a few rows in head of us. I grinned up at him.

"You are just jealous someone has my attention other than you."

"Oh but you will never forget me Rosie." He fluttered his eyes at me.

"No…. I'm pretty sure I can." He glared playfully at me. "But I won't… you come in handy once and a while." He gave a wolfish grin, showing exactly what he was thinking.

"Oh god." Lissa said laughing. I grinned, turning back to the Newbs.

"So, what do you want?"

"You!" Jesse yelled. I sighed.

"You guys, mind your business." I told them. "Gosh." They left us alone after that. I turned back to them. "Sorry about that, now what is your choice?" I asked them. They looked at each other.

"We're now Strogoi, the people we work to put behind bars… I mean, we've already said we weren't walking away." Christian said. Dimitri nodded.

"We're with you." Dimitri took my hand, kissing the top of it.

"You'll regret this Dimitri." I whispered as the plane descended into the private airport. "You all will." I whispered when the plane finally landed. I stood from the seat I was in. We all made our way outside, we looked at the large HQ building now.

"Rose, baby." I grinned as Mia greeted us. "These your boys?" I nodded. "Nice to look at." She winked at me. I blushed.

"They need the dragon marks, just these two." I pointed to Christian and Dimitri. "Then put an off limit mark on that one… send them up to our rooms once they are marked. Give them the serum too." Mia nodded. She hugged me.

"I'm sorry about Mer."

"Me too." I whispered, hugging her back.

"Our lead assignment manager is already needing your assistance… he is in the board room." I nodded. I turned to Dimitri.

"Don't cry too much." I winked. "I'll see you in a few hours." I turned to Liss. "Let's go."

"Your back up things were already brought in." Mia said. I nodded, Liss and I were once again, out of the world we wanted and put into the one we knew… murder.


	6. Rose will be okay

Lissa and I heard a low groan as we walked past the tattooing room. We slipped inside, seeing Dimitri's jaw locked and the guys laughing at his pain. "It isn't nice to laugh at others expense." I laughed as we entered.

"Want to see?" Mia was magic with needles. I nodded, walking over to her. I looked at the expanse of Dimitri's muscled back. I felt need grow in my stomach. There, on his back was the first third of the dragon and my name in elegant cursive. I smiled at it. Mia kept working. "Are you guys on your way out?"

"Yes, we… have a party to attend." Lissa said calmly. The guys and Mia looked us over. I was in a tight black dress that barely covered my butt and my breasts were almost overflowing over the top. Liss had a dress that dipped down to above her lady part, the fabric hanging off her skin and barely covering her own breasts. We had on heels. Christian was stiff looking at her, Dimitri hungry looking at me. I wanted to grin that someone finally cared for me.

"Oh… and what's the goal of this party?" Mia wagged her eyebrows. I smirked.

"Five collections and if we must a drizzling wombat."

"What does that mean?"

"They do what they must to get the money." Mia told Adrian.

"Like…?"

"Usually the bosses suggest that you seduce them, but since Rose is basically the boss she'll call the shot." They looked at us.

"Five big green tractors."

"We have got to stop letting you come up with code names." Mia laughed. I grinned while she started back on Dimtiri. "Shouldn't you be going?"

"Yes, we shall." I turned to Liss, offering my arm. She wrapped hers around it and we walked out to five more kills.

**DPOV:**

No one asked what big green tractor meant and Mia didn't tell us. I was finished, having her stab me with a needle. It would make the tattoo heal within a few days. I now waited with Christian as Adrian finished up. Rose and Liss weren't back and it has been hours. It was almost a sunrise. I knew Christian was scared with me that they had gotten into trouble. Just as Adrian got the serum Rose and Liss walked in, eyes dark with want and need.

"How did it go?" Rose's voice was so cold towards Mia.

"Perfection, I suggest none of them to be on their backs since their skin will be agitated." Mia didn't look fazed at all by her tone. This Rose terrified me, yet she excited me.

"Are they capable…?" Lissa asked, her eyes and voice like Rose's.

"Perfectly capable."

"Perfect." Rose purred. They stepped forward, Lissa grabbing Christian and Rose grabbing me. "Take Adrian to his room." Rose barked at Mia.

"Yes ma'am." Mia grinned at Rose. Rose in turn smirked at the tiny girl. She turned to me.

"Come." She dragged me up to the top floor of HQ. Lissa and Christian right behind us. Rose didn't notice, neither did Christian while Lissa eyed him with want. Rose opened a door, then finally looking at Lissa. They nodded at each other, some secret message between the two. Rose pulled me inside, shutting and locking the door behind her. She turned to me, I suddenly loved trading sides.

**RPOV:**

Dimitri rolled off of me. I turned on my side, using my elbow to prop me up. We were both breathing heavy, sweat coating our bodies. I smiled at him. He looked over at me, remaining on his back. I frowned for a moment. "You need to be on your side or stomach until the tattoo is fully healed." I whispered. He turned on his side, his hand going to my bare hip.

"There." He whispered back. I smiled at him, turning on my back. "Will it always be like this?"

"Be like what?"

"After a kill."

"Yes, Lissa and I are easily excited after a kill… and after seeing you shirtless earlier, that's all I could think about." I murmured, tracing my fingers across his muscle. "Beautiful." I mumbled.

"ROSE." I turned to an almost nude Lissa.

"What?" I growled, pulling the sheets over Dimitri and I.

"We have to get going." She said urgently, walking to my closet.

"Why?" I asked, sitting up.

"We had an emergency order, where's your phone?" she threw my clothes at me.

"On the table…" I got up walking over to it. Surely enough there was a text message. _On way to FBI headquarters. Shoot him. Picture attached._ I swore, putting my clothes on. Lissa just had on a tank top and underwear, she borrowed a skirt and we grabbed our sniper rifles. We attached the silencers.

"We may have to kill them right in front of the police office." Lissa warned.

"Oh well, it'll give them something to worry about." My mood turned into what it was supposed to be, cold and evil. "Let's go." I grabbed a few knives. I put on my jacket, pulling my hair back into a tight bun.

"What are you two going to do?"

"We have to terminate our enemies Dimitri… I won't be back for a few hours, get some sleep, maybe shower." I turned. "Mia will be able to contact me if you need anything. See ya." I dropped a kiss on his lips. Lissa and I walked out the door.

"Why? You want the same thing I do." Meredith spoke strongly. I stepped back from her, eyeing her suspiciously.

"I don't want to be behind bars."

"No, you want freedom."

"I don't know what that word means." I walked back to my torture tools, Lissa watch Meredith with a smirk.

"Yes you do. You feel it when with the Guardians." I froze, my hand on the long sharpened screw driver tool. "You want for him to love you rose, but you know as long as you're a Strogoi he can't."

"You know nothing, especially not who I like." I snarled at her, pushing the screwdriver into her skin. She grunted, trying to withhold the scream.

"D-Dimitri. That's his name right?" I looked into her eyes, my thrill seeking to control me. "You can be free Rose, get him. He's more than willing to love you."

"I'm not worthy of love Mer." I whispered. "You could have been free, why didn't you just come to me?" I asked, unable of hurting her.

"I didn't think you would let me. I hoped the Guardians could help me leave."

"Mer, I would have let you go, told people you were dead and let you start over. You know the rules. Zmey says all snitches die."

"What I did was wrong, I know that. I'm okay with you killing me." I looked at Lissa, seeing her crying. I looked back at Mer. I walked over to Lissa.

"Do you think she's right Rose? Can we be free and love who we want?" she cried, her eyes turning puffy red. "Can you kill her Rose? I can't." she handed me the gun. I cocked it, pointing it at Mer's head. Meredith nodded, as if telling me she forgave me for having to do this. I felt anger and fear pumping through me. My hand shook.

"Fucking hell." I cried, falling to my knees. I gripped my hair, my body shaking with anger. "Maybe it would be better if I confessed Lissa." I looked back at her. "If I confessed it would be me in trouble and you could run. You and Mer could be free." Lissa shook her head.

"If you turn yourself in, we both do. We were brought into this world, and if one of us gets out we both do." She walked over to me, bending. "You can do this Rose, remember to keep the thrill alive." I stood back up, picking the gun up. I watched Meredith.

"You're not only one of our best hunters Mer, but you're one of our only friends. I really wish you came to me. All you had to do is say you wanted freedom, I would have had you out within hours." Mer hung her head.

"I should have, I'm sorry Rose." I ran a hand through my hair. "I'm so sorry."

"I will never be free Mer, the mark on my back proves it… but that doesn't mean you can't be." I decided that in this one case we would let her go, let her be free. "You are not allowed to talk to any cops if I let you go. I'll know if you do. Zmey will know. If you don't want to die you will follow these rules." Mer just stared at us in pure shook, hell I was shocked.

"Rose, are you sure? I mean, we are supposed to get rid of everyone in our way."

"Yes, I know Lissa, but even if I will never get this chance, I shouldn't take it away. Let god decide my fate. I'm a bad person, but I'm going to make this one thing right." She nodded. "Get the first aid kit." She dug out the giant tub. I pulled out the sewing material. "This will burn Mer, stay strong." I let her down. I knew her wrists were broken and bruised. "Liss, wrap her wrists." I began cleaning the knife gashes and screw driver wound. I sewed the shut. I pulled my shirt over my head. I held it out to her. I got out the foam dye, going to her blonde hair. I quickly dyed it black. "After I say to wash your hair out put on my shirt and don't ask questions."

"You're really letting me go." She whispered.

"Don't make me regret it."

"You fell for that agent didn't you?" I sighed.

"Will you drop it? Meredith, I'm a murderer, a serial killer. When my phone buzzes it means people are about to die."

"So what? You were dragged into this world when you were young." She argued. "Come with me, both of you." Lissa and I smiled at each other than her.

"I love how you believe that I'll live to the day I'm free."

"Murderers deserve love Rose."

**CPOV:**

I looked at the frump Dimitri and Ivan. Ivan was about to get laid when we interrupted because they had to run out. I was left hanging because Lissa, just had to answer her phone. Dimitri had just finished when they ran out. Lucky bastard. "Do you think they're finished yet?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"You should stop worrying you guys." A girl came into the room. She was beautiful, reminded me a little of Lissa only with dark hair.

"Who are you?"

"Lissa's half-sister, Jill." She smiled, sitting down in the lounge with us. "You all are too worried."

"Wouldn't you be if you just quit the good guy job and went after a girl in the bad guy job?" Adrian sneered at her. "These two interrupted me getting laid for this." I smirked as she laughed.

"They got back hours ago." She said once her laughter died.

"Where are they?" Dimitri asked… okay more like demanded.

"With Mia…" Jill said awkwardly. "They're getting the names on their back."

"Names?" I asked.

"Lissa is getting _Christian_ on her back where hers is on yours. Rose is getting _Comrade_ on hers." I saw Dimitri smile a little at the thought, hell I knew I was grinning. "You two look like the Cheshire cat in Alice in Wonderland." I chuckled at her. "You might be able to catch them before they head out again."

"It's midday." Dimitri said shocked.

"This business never quits. The FBI has a snitch already and Liss and Rose are- hey! Where are you going?" she called as we rushed down to where Mia had us. When we opened the door Rose was just putting her shirt back on.

"You're going to be doing what you did to us?" Dimitri demanded. I just looked over Liss, anger running through me but also lust. They looked at each other than back at us.

**RPOV:**

"Don't be mad Dimitri." I said stepping forward. "When we went into the office we planned on killing you all, but you're here aren't you? That says something." I begged.

"No, it'll happen all over again." Christian said angrily.

"No it won't this mission is different."

"What do you mean?" Adrian asked joining us.

"I mean, this time it's over. We're killing everyone in the sector and burning the place."

"How can you be so cruel?" he asked. I looked into his green eyes.

"I've always been cold. This is how it is you guys. You'll soon be as cold as me." I promised. "Don't worry about it and don't wait up. I'm sure you can find Eddie once he's destroyed the FBI's data base. They're cool, don't worry about it." I shrugged, as if it were nothing. I picked my bra up off the table as did Lissa.

"Come on babe, we need go get ready." Liss linked her arm through mine, leading me away from them. We knew that Christian and Dimitri were following us, but didn't split until at our doors. Dimitri shut my door rather harshly.

"What happens if I lose you?" he asked, his voice sounding close to dead.

"You won't." I promised, pulling my shirt over my head. I dropped my jeans. I was in the nude.

"What if I do?" he persisted.

"You won't Dimitri. I've never put myself in a position where we die." I turned to him, his eyes raking down my body. I walked over to him, slowly. I grabbed his hands. "Are you worried about me dying or that I might meet someone else?" I asked, trying not to smile.

"Both." He growled. I placed his hands on my hips, moving them up and across me.

"This is yours, all yours Comrade. There will never be anyone else." I promised, letting his hands free roam. "I have to get ready." I whispered once his hands stopped. I walked back, pulling on the black leather pants and the black corset. I pulled my hair back into a tight bun. I put my gun and knives in their spots.

"I can't lose you."

"The worse that could happen is that you're stuck with me… and you are. It can't get any worse." I promised. I slid my phone into the tight pant pocket, locking it away. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Is it always this busy?"

"No, since I've met you it's been like this." I frowned. "You have nothing to worry about. Talk with Christian and Adrian after he gets laid." he nodded at me.

"Come back to me." he pulled me tight against him.

"Always." I whispered against his hard chest. He kissed my lips quickly.

"Stop, we need to be serious." Liss said as she entered. She handed me my gloves. I pulled away from Dimitri, tugging on the ugly gloves. We both slid our earphones in. "Remember Rose, it's them or us."

"No… it's just us." I grinned as Christian watched her, pain on his face. "Don't look so sad sparky." I laughed. "Come on beautiful, this will be a fun date."

-X-X-X-X-

We walked through the destroyed sectors. Ralph and Luca were already taking care of the first twenty floors. We had the next ten. We reached our floor in no time. It was easy shooting people, well Lissa did that. I went behind them and stabbed them in their spinal cords. We had everyone down in no time. Or at least that's what we thought. We turned around, readying ourselves. A loud ringing sounded. My body burned with immense pain. I fell to my knees, my hand going to the wound. I had been shot. I felt my body getting weaker as Lissa shot the last man. She looked down at me.

"C-Come on Rose, we can do this." Lissa's voice came from somewhere near me. "I'll carry you." I couldn't speak, my vision was beginning to blur. I felt the lift though. I screamed in pain as my body stretched. I groaned as she dragged me with her down the stairs. I was aware of the curses and insults flooding by me. I heard screaming. I couldn't move though, the darkness was coming on quickly.

**LPOV:**

I shot that stupid bastard in the forehead. I saw the blood spreading down her skin and I knew she was about to die in front of me. I dragged her body down the stairs, her holding onto me. She was barely there, I felt her life leaving her. "Luca." I said into the microphone attached to my shirt.

"What?" the voice rang clearly in my ear.

"You have to drive us, get in the car and let Ralph finish it." I cried. I exited the building as Rose's car pulled up. I put her in the back.

"What the hell happened?" he demanded as I got in next to her.

"She's wounded, get us the fuck out of here." I snarled, putting pressure on her stomach where blood began to leak out. The car barreled away, getting us home in no time. It could have taken us days, I wouldn't know. I only knew my best friend was dying. Luca picked her up out of the car. We ran together inside the house. Rose was barely holding on. "OLENDESKI." I screamed. The doctor came down the stairs followed by a few others. "Help." I begged.

"Liss…" her voice was breathy, almost unheard. I looked at her.

"I'm here." I grabbed her hand. She just looked at me. "Get her fixed." I snarled to the doctor.

"Follow me." we began walking through the crowd up to the infirmary. Being only our second day here and she's been shot. That's wonderful. Luca laid her down on the operating table.

"I…" she stopped. "Sorry." She mumbled before she went under.

"Fix her." The doctor began working. "I'll be back in a few hours." I walked out of the room, shutting the door behind me. I walked through the building without purpose. I ended up down by the entrance as Daddy and Abe entered.

"Is it true?" Abe demanded. I nodded, still unable to shed tears. "Where is she?"

"Getting blood put back in her." I mumbled, they rushed passed me. Dimitri and Christian seemed to catch up to me to.

"Why is everyone so upset?" Christian asked, pecking my lips.

"Where have you guys been?" I asked.

"Well, we passed out a little bit ago. We just came to find you."

"Where's Rose?" Dimitri asked, looking around. I looked at the ground. "Where is she Lissa?"

"She's…" I broke off, running my hands through my hair. "She's in surgery. Zmey and dad are here."

"That must be bad news." Chris mumbled. "What happened to her?" I looked at Dimitri, seeing him frozen with pain scarring his face.

"She was shot. We took everyone out, but one had escaped us. He made the stupid move and shot her, in turn I shot him. She was almost dead when we brought her in." Dimitri was shaking. "She said she was sorry before passing out again."

"What- What's going to happen next?"

"She'll have to fight through and hopefully she'll survive." I looked at the ground. "We can go up if you want…" he nodded. I led them up the stairs towards the infirmary. Rose lay unconscious on a new bed. Zmey and dad were sitting by her. I led them in.

"Baby girl." Daddy hugged me. "What happened?"

"We cleared everyone out, well except one. He shot her and I shot him. I'm surprised she survived this to be honest…" I looked at her pale face, the breathing tube down her throat and the wires attached.

"Who are they?" Abe asked, standing.

"That's Rose's… boyfriend Dimitri Belikov. This is Christian Ozera my boyfriend."

"Ozera as in Tasha?" I nodded. He laughed. "Hopefully you aren't like her." Abe turned his gaze to Dimitri. "You and my daughter hmm?" He crossed his arms across his chest.

"Zmey… calm down, I know he will never hurt her." I assured. "I think he wants a minute alone with her… can we give it to him?"

"Sure." we left Dimitri to be with Rose. We watched through the large glass windows as he talked to her. "They're ex CIA agents?"

"Abe, I think we should let them make their own mistakes…" daddy said. "As of tomorrow they are the leaders of the Strogoi."

"At the rate they're going they'll be dead by tomorrow." I gaped at Abe.

"We've been killing since we were eight, this is the first either of us have gotten hurt." I growled. "We'll be the best leaders. Rose will wake up." I wasn't sure if I was reassuring them… or reassuring myself.


	7. Do you love me enough to let me go

I opened my eyes slowly. I was in the infirmary. I groaned, straining to sit up. A hand nudged me back down. I looked up into the kind eyes of my doctor. She smiled at me. She checked up on me, making sure everything was normal. I wasn't allowed to do any work for a while since my wound was still healing. She left me to my peace. I looked around, I hated being hurt. Wires were attached to my arms and chest… oh god, I felt like a human in an alien spaceship.

"Rose?" I looked up at the new voice. It was Lissa followed by Christian and Dimitri. I didn't speak. "Oh my god." She hugged me, I grunting in the process.

"Why do I hurt?" my throat felt like I ate gravel.

"You were shot in the FBI take down." Memories flooded my senses.

"Oh." I let my eyes close. "How long have I been out?"

"About a month." My eyes opened, stretching to their limit.

"W-What? What about my job?" I squeaked. They just stared at me.

"You won't be able to come back Rose. Not for a while." She whispered. "I'm sorry, but hey congratulations partner." She attempted a smile. "Dad and Zmey are here. They're dealing with business right now, but they will be stopping by later on." I nodded.

"Rose?" I looked at the doctor. "I think that we should talk privately, you and your partner Dimitri." That was the others cue to leave. I looked at him.

"I'm sorry Dimitri." I whispered. "I am really sorry." He just sighed, grabbing my hand. He graced the top with a kiss.

"I'm going to say this as best as I can Rose, I'm really sorry." I looked at her confused. "I ran a lot of tests. The bullet went through your uterus, even if you do conceive which is possible I'm not sure you will be able to carry the whole nine months. It's possible, but I don't believe it'll be likely." I just sat there, numb. "I'm really sorry, we gave you the serum but I don't know if it will work or not."

"Is there a percentage?" I whispered.

"Ninety five percent you won't recover and two percent you won't and three percent that I don't know." I nodded. "I'll leave you two to talk." She left us. I turned to Dimitri.

"I really screwed things up didn't I?"

"Roza…" he murmured. "You almost left me."

"I know." I had tears in my eyes. "I understand if you want out Dimitri… I understand."

"Would you let me leave?" his eyes were dark.

"Yes."

"Would you never look for me?"

"Yes."

"If I walk out of here would you hate me?" a tear slid down my cheek.

"No."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes." I was crying, I never cried. He stood up.

"Do you really love me enough to let me go?"

"Yes." He turned and left me there. In that moment, I realized none of that was a lie. I watched him as he left, walking possibly out of my life. I closed my eyes, letting my silent torture control me.


	8. My Cinderella ending

_**Eight months later…**_

I held my stomach as I stood up from my leader chair. I felt… bloated. Lissa and Christian were even more in love. I know how quickly this life takes things away. I was an overdue to pop these babies out, yes babies. When Dimitri gets it done… he gets it done. Now, Liss was trying to serve me in every way possible. I was annoyed at that fact because, not only was it Liss doing it but Dimitri too. They waited on me no matter how moody and bitchy I was. How? I will _never_ know.

"Roza…" I looked up at my handsome fiancée Dimitri. I was nine months pregnant, being horny was allowed. I rubbed my huge baby bump… no it was no longer a bump, picture a beach ball and multiply it by a thousand.

"Do I look fat?" I stared at the mountain attached to my once tight abs.

"No baby." He assured me.

"Liar." I accused as our group began walking towards where our rooms were. Adrian and Mia were never around anymore, usually only coming out for food… they went at it more than Dimitri and I did. I was so happy when he came back a day later after the depressing conversation, it was like it was only yesterday…

_ "Roza." I looked up from the tissue I was pretty sure would be attached to my face for the rest of my life if he had actually left. "I could never leave you…" _

_ "Why did you ask then?" I cried, wiping more tears. "I feel like a bloody whale." He looked at me questioningly. "Submerged in salty water." He chuckled dryly at my pathetic joke. _

_ "I was going to leave, I had my things packed and everything… then I thought about you. I've known you little time, but when I saw you smile that first time or when your eyes lit up around Lissa… anything involving you I realized how much I loved you. You are my soul mate, there will never be anyone else… walking away meant losing that." _

_ "I've done terrible things Dimitri… I don't know how you can love me." I cried. He sat down into the chair beside me, taking my hand in his. He traced the pale cold skin lovingly. "I love you more than anything Dimitri. I've been so… terrible. I'm sorry that I got shot. I know how scary that is."_

_ "Apparently you don't. My heart stopped when no one talked to us. They told us Liss was roaming around, but they didn't tell me where you were… they just looked at the ground, guilt on their face. It's not scary, it's terrifying." _

_ "I know Dimitri, my mother died in front of me that way. I stopped caring for people except Lissa. She was all I had. All my anger went towards my job." He met my eyes, depression obviously there. "I'm sorry I can't give you that big family like you want. Maybe we'll get lucky." _

_ "It doesn't matter Rose, if I can't have you I don't want kids…" he kissed me, his lips moving in synch with mine. His tongue swiping my bottom lip, massaging my own. I pulled away._

_ "I love you Dimitri."_

_ "I love you too." _

We went at it like rabbits after that. Yes, sex everywhere and anywhere we could do it. I loved it… until about the third month of doing so. See mid sexual intercourse I threw up, not on Dimitri but the kitchen counter I was bent over. That ended in me going to the on call doctor. As you read above, I am pregnant. Imagine the news finding out I was three months along and made it past the crucial stage of miscarrying. All we had to worry about was a still birth. See, being three months pregnant with twins, might I add, meant I was then having a growing baby bump. How did we not notice you ask? Well, we were… preoccupied, nice way of putting it. We were ecstatic at the fact that we had indeed gotten lucky.

Since then, Dimitri had been spoiling me, along with Lissa and my father. I was ready to pop these suckers out. I've tried everything, including sex. Dimitri didn't want to hurt the babies by doing so and I… convinced him to do it. Now I ate hot sauce on everything, trying to pop this sucker out. Lissa said I'll just give birth to devil children loaded with spice.

"Rose?" I stirred from my thoughts, looking at Lissa.

"What?" I hummed, playing with Dimitri's fingers.

"You…" she cleared her throat. "Did you…" she coughed, awkwardness lacing her tone. "Did you just pee?" I looked down.

"No…" there was a puddle of water. Could I have possibly been unaware of peeing myself? No, I believe my water just broke. "I think my water broke." I voice my thoughts.

"Oh my god." Dimitri went into panic mode, like he did every time I grunted or groaned in annoyance, but my favorite was when I would touch my stomach and walk up to him. He picked me up bridal style, rushing me to the doctors. Lissa and Christian followed, Sparky was stifling his laughter.

"Dimitri, my water broke… I'm not dying." I laughed as he rushed through the doors, laying me on the bed I slept in for a month unaware. The doctor came in.

"I'm guessing it's time." Dimitri nodded, pulling up a chair. Lissa and Christian stood behind them.

"You people are making a big de- AH!" I screamed, a pain in my uterus. I screamed until it was over. "What the hell?" I panted, rubbing where the pain was. I screamed again as the pain doubled.

"I'm guessing you didn't read up on anything I told you to?" the doctor said, lifting my dress. I glared hard at her. She looked at the others. "If you want to go you may. I suggest now before it's time to push." Christian all but ran from the room as my scream echoed through the room. "You're almost there, that's amazing. We'll wait a few more minutes before beginning." Lissa rounded the bed, taking my other hand.

"You can have epidural if you want."

-X-X-X-X-X-

I screamed, clenching my hands. Lissa screamed in return. Dimitri grunted. I hated this with a passion. I think my throat was bleeding in pain and my lower lady bits were stretched, farther than sex with my sexy Russian god. I was crying and screaming, throwing hissy fits for the past three hours since I didn't dilate enough. I was almost there, as she said. I was ready to kick her face in and make her rip them out. I almost laughed with relief when she said we could begin pushing.

"Okay, on the count of three." I took deep breaths. In. "One." Out. "Two." In. "Three." I pushed, screaming and crying continuing on. "Good." She said when I was done. "Push again." That's all she repeated as I pushed and screamed and cried. "I see the head."

"We are never having sex again Dimitri Belikov." I screamed, pushing hard. "You are getting clipped." I continued ranting and raving, threatening to cut off his penis if he even came near me ever again. Finally when the first baby was out I was ecstatic, until I realized there was another one to go. A nurse that was with us began cleaning the tiny thing while I began pushing again. More curses and screams towards Dimitri's man hood left me panting as the second baby came.

"The baby's not breathing, begin working on her now." I watched as the nurses and doctor worked on my dead baby. I had tears in my eyes, my world stopping for the two minutes. Dimitri gripped my hand, watching with me. They seemed to be going so slow.

"Where's my babies?" I demanded. "What's wrong with her?" I cried. The tension in the room was thick.

"Rose your baby wasn't breathing but we have everything stabilized now. I promise they're both okay." I cried with relief. They placed the babies in my arms. Dimitri smiled at me, kissing my sweaty forehead.

"Roza, look baby." I looked down at the tiny creatures. "They're our miracle."

_**One year later…**_

I looked frustrated at my angel, Alessandra. Lily had begun walking last week and Ali here denied to do it. I let her tiny hands wrap around my forefinger. She gurgled at me, smiling a toothy smile. She and her sister had wicked hair, it was beautiful. I smiled and my baby girl. She was the one that I had almost lost, but she came back to me. "Baby come on." I coaxed, trying to get her to take her first steps. "Mommy loves you."

"Ergajab." She gurgled. I sighed, frowning. I let go of her hands, bending in front of her.

"Baby, take your first steps." I begged. Yes, begging a baby to walk, that is what I have resorted to.

"Emmoy." She blubbered. I rubbed my forehead.

"Will you ple-"

"Maja." She cooed.

"Wi-"

"Mana."

"Wa-"

"Mama." I stared at her, mouth forming an 'O'. I stood, running towards Lissa's room where the boys and Liss were hanging. I barged in, panting my shock and exertion. No, thanks to Dimitri I was still a little fat.

"What?" Christian asked, looking me over. I then realized my lack of pants.

"Ali… she…" I just pointed, Dimitri was out of there before I could say toe. Lissa and I followed him to where Alessandra was walking with her sister. "She just said…" I walked over to her, lifting her into my arms. "Baby, tell daddy what you just said."

"Mama." She sang. I grinned at my fiancée.

"You're still mad Lily said daddy first." He joked. I glared. I was serious about no more babies, so I've been holding out on him, which has given him time to teach Lily to walk and say daddy. Stupid bastard.

"And you're mad that Ali won't say your name." I stuck my tongue out, childishly might I add.

"You two are the perfect couple, when will you be getting married?" Lissa interrupted our banter. Liss and Christian tied the knot five months ago. She has my wedding planned, but I want something private and unimportant.

"I don't want a huge wedding Liss. Vegas will do just fine when we are ready." I assured her, putting her back with Lily.

"Well, I've been meaning to talk to you about that." Dimitri said, Lissa was bouncing with excitement. "My family has arrived at a hotel in Vegas and we're thinking maybe we can head there tomorrow… to get married."

"Seriously? We're going to finally be married?" I was jumping with excitement.

"Yes."

-X-X-X-X-X-

I took a deep breath, straightening my white dress. No, I didn't get a wedding gown… I just had a normal white sundress. It was one shouldered and fitted around the bust, a black belt around my middle and a white flow skirt to just over mid-thigh. I even had on heels, black pretty shoes. I gripped my bouquet. The music started and I walked down the aisle, seeing my drop dead gorgeous Russian god and my two miracles waiting for me, Lily in Christian's arms and a tux and Ali in Lissa's arms in a poufy dress. My world in that minute was perfect, hell, who was I kidding.

….

I finally got my Cinderella ending.


End file.
